


When a Sentinel Hunts

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells Evil Author Day 2018 collection [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sentinel and Guides are known, Sentinel!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Ziva and Tim have been sanctioned but will they listen to reason? Tony has to manage an ever-expanding role his father-figure bonding and his role at the FBI.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So offering of EAD 2018 - standard warning applies. I do aim to finish this little series this year with this final 'threequel' fic.

**Part One: It’s one bombshell after the other.**

 

Gibbs was a terrible patient and Tony felt some sympathy for Tobias as Jethro was definitely testing the guide’s patience. “What’s that look for?”    
  
Tony just stared straight back, he was never one to wilt under Gibbs’ glare. That wasn’t going to change anytime soon. “You know why. You are a terrible patient, Jethro, and you need to heal. You cannot begin to truly settle your senses until your body is healed. You  _ know _ this.”   
  
Gibbs grunted. “Hate being shot.”   
  
Tony snorted because truer words. “We never like being shot ... its the downside to the job. And let’s not run through my catalogue of misfortunes because you’ll make Aaron grumpy. I do not deserve a grumpy guide just because you can’t let your wounds heal.”

Tobias actually chuckled out loud at the comment. He was never bored around Tony and Jethro, that was for sure. It was slowly sinking in that maybe he’d never be bored again. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I have a secret weapon that means you  _ will _ stay oh so very still.”   
  
Tobias didn’t believe that there was a force possible. 

“Jack - come here, kiddo.”   
  
Little Jack Hotchner came into the room with a book in his hand and his baby hawk spirit animal visible on his shoulder. “Will you read my story, Grandpaw?” 

Gibbs glared at Tony over Jack’s shoulder. “You fight dirty.”   
  
“I fight the way you taught me as an agent.” Tony finished sweetly. 

Tobias snorted at Tony’s little victory. He knew it was time for Tony to cut and take the win. “Go do what you have to do ... I’ll manage Grumpy here.”   
  
Tony nodded his thanks. “Good, I need to make sure the paperwork goes through for the SG sanctions regarding McGee and David.” He promised as that was his priority.   
  
Gibbs grunted at the mention of their names. He hated how things had imploded but he loved Tony’s version of justice. He would have been well within his rights to have killed the defective duo but Tony’s justice meant their shame would linger. 

They wouldn’t realise the full implication of the sanction yet, but it would soon sink in. 

~*~   
  
Tobias was at the moment serving as a guide-conservator but this was too easy. He couldn’t help but watch with awe at how easily Gibbs interacted with little Jack Hotchner. This was not what he expected but so much had changed in the last few months. This felt like the natural progression of things.

He sat in the chair and soaked up the warmth. As a guide in law enforcement, there were so many times where the emotions around him were all too bleak. 

“Uncle Toby, you should help. He won’t do the  _ voices.” _ _  
_

Gibbs had a soft smirk on his face at the way Jack pulled Tobias out of his brooding thoughts. “Yeah, Uncle Toby, come on.”   
  
Tobias was pulled onto the other side of the bed. He checked Gibbs’ shields and for now, they were as strong as they could be. He looked at the page they’d got to. “The elves of Lothlorien were...”

After the chapter was finished, Jack carefully hugged Jethro. “Thanks, Grandpaw. Now I can watch the movie.”   


Gibbs could see the question in Tobias’ eyes so he explained. “Tony has a rule, he’ll watch as many movies with Jack as he likes but if it’s made from a book then he needs to read it first.”

Tobias was getting used to all the new sides of Tony; Alpha-Sentinel, Assistant Director of the FBI, husband to Aaron Hotchner, and now finally - the Dad. 

~*~   


Tony stepped into his office to find two of his favourite people waiting for him…. and who wasted no time getting down to business. 

“You’ve had an interesting few days.”

Tony snorted. “Hey, I played nicely even if my instincts wanted me to go for the jugular.”   
  
“How’s Gibbs?”    
  
Tony smirked evilly. “He’s adjusting to the fact he’s now online at his age. He’s giving his conservator crap ... but it is likely that Fornell is his true guide. Well, at least according to Jack.”

Sandburg cocked his head to the side.  _ What a pairing. _ “I can see that.”   
  
Tony snorted. “So can I. Their spirit animals are already smitten with each other.”   
  
“And how do you feel about that?” Ellison asked, aware of the complicated history between all the men. 

Tony shrugged as it was a new thing to adapt to but he would, he always did. It helped that he actually liked Tobias. “I have a new step-guide-agent to add to the family. He was already part of the tribe anyway.”

Ellison understood that reasoning as he felt the same about his police friends. “So I heard you applied sanctions to two members of NCIS. In Erin’s words - it was glorious and justified.”   
  
Tony laughed as Erin Strauss had been immensely helpful the previous day. “She was allowed to let her inner bitch out so I could keep control of my temper.”

“The _ intolerable _ sanction has been ratified and if they break it... we’ll go on a hunt.” Ellison finished with a bloodthirsty smirk. It wasn’t an empty threat - it was a promise. Ellison and Sandburg were the Alpha Primes for the US but they would retire and when they did, Aaron Hotchner and Anthony DiNozzo would be taking their place.

Ellison and Sandburg were sure that McGee, from his profile, would be smart enough to put his IT skills to good use. The woman, Ziva David, they were seventy-five percent certain she would break the sanction. 

~*~

Tobias woke to hear Gibbs speaking into the phone once more. He only spoke with that softer tone to one person - Tony. “What did your son want?”    
  
Gibbs didn’t deny the connection. “To say the paperwork has gone through but he believes Ziva will break the sanction.”   
  
“She can’t be that stupid, can she?”    
  
Gibbs didn’t shrug as it would cause pain but he didn’t hide his facial expressions. “She is a spoilt daddy’s girl, who both loathes and desires Eli David’s attention above all else.”   
  
“Jesus, I can think of better role models.”   
  
Gibbs smirked. “You’re telling me. How are you holding up?”   
  
Tobias could have been surprised but he wasn’t. “You know, you’ve always driven me up the wall ... now we’re just gonna make it official.”

Gibbs had to chuckle weakly at one thought. “You know I kind of want to be a fly on the wall when Vance finds out I’ve also joined the FBI. SECNAV is going to give him hell.”   
  
Tobias was shocked at that. “You retired and got shot the last time you consulted.”   
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes. “You’re my guide and we both know it. There is no way you want to quit and besides, this way we can keep an eye on the kids.”   
  
“The kid is the Alpha Sentinel of the Eastern Seaboard.” Tobias reminded him dryly. 

Gibbs snorted. “He’ll always be a kid to me, and I suspect you too.”   
  
Tobias was glad Jack was sleeping at Gibbs’ side. “Less so, after I watched him stake the Reaper to a wall.”   
  
Gibbs didn’t see an issue in what Tony had done before he’d come online. Now, he understood the inclination even more. “He protected his guide.”   
  
“You know I can protect myself.”   
  
Gibbs ignored the sarcasm. “So could Aaron, we’ll be two sides of the same coin, Tobias. You will protect me just as I’ll protect you.”   


Tobias knew he must be getting old as that sounded just fine with him. “Okay, you win.”   


Gibbs snorted. “You are not going to be this easy.”   
  
Fornell grinned wickedly. “No, but you’re injured so I’ll wait until you’re recovered.”   
  
“Looking forward to it.”

~*~

“Are you stupid?!?!”   
  
Ziva sighed because this was the last thing she needed, her father’s judgemental tone. “So you’ve heard?”    
  
“Heard!” Eli’s voice rose even higher. “You have gotten yourself internationally sanctioned. There is no way you can work in Mossad, or anywhere for that matter.”   
  
“That is nonsense.” Ziva spat. She just couldn’t work with Sentinels or Guides. All because Tony was having a hissy fit. Gibbs survived so she didn’t see the issue. He was just overreacting like normal. 

“Ziva, you cannot talk to any Sentinel or Guide, they’ve not just sanctioned you they’ve declared you  _ intolerable _ .” Eli informed her, the disappointment audible in his voice.   
  
Ziva sat down in shock, she hadn’t realised that Tony would seek the highest sanction. This would ruin her, he couldn’t do this to her. She needed help, who would be able to help her? It would have to be someone who didn’t know about her circumstances but held a grudge against Gibbs. Oh, that was too easy and would be so simple.    
  
She could call Sergei Mischinev, he’d already called a vendetta on the killer of his half-brother. She could bend the truth and say it was Gibbs, and give him Tony and Tobias as the two people that would hurt him. It was a perfect plan.

_ The only trouble with best-laid plans is they oft go astray.  _

~*~ 

Sergei didn’t expect a call but he was curious. “What do I owe the honour of this call?”    
  
“We’re practically family, Sergei, let’s not be formal about it.” Ziva purred. 

“The last I heard you were fattening yourself up in America.” Sergei retorted, letting her know he wasn’t in the mood to play nice. 

“Don’t be rude to the woman who can give you Ari’s killer and the best way to get revenge.”   
  
Sergei stopped what was he was doing and actually paid attention. “I’m listening.”

“Jethro Gibbs shot him and he is injured right now. I tried to kill him for Ari and failed.”   
  
Sergei rolled his eyes. “There is no revenge in killing an injured man but I won’t say no to it.”   
  
Ziva chuckled heartily. There was a reason why she’d kept in contact with Ari’s half-brother even if there was no blood relation between them, he was like-minded in so many ways. “Well, there is the man who he thinks of as a son, Anthony DiNozzo. He previously lost a child and mentally he would not be able to survive losing another.”

“I will be in Washington soon. I will send word.”   
  
The call was over just like that - and Ziva had unknowingly sealed her own fate.

~*~   
  
Tobias had done his day and instead of sleeping in his apartment he was finding himself collecting some things to head back to the hospital.    
  
Diane was at the door with Emily. “Hello, dear.”   
  
“Diane, I’m just heading back to the hospital.”   
  
She frowned as something wasn’t adding up. “I thought you said Jethro will be fine.”   
  
Tobias snorted. “It’s Jethro. I don’t think a bomb could take him out.” He knew he’d have to start somewhere. “I am going for me.”   
  
She narrowed her eyes. “Is this a guide issue?” 

_ A Guide issue -  _ way to explain their break-up in one easy phrase. “More than you possibly can know. Now, I love Em and will happily take her with me to the hospital if that’s okay with her.”   
  
“I want to go see Uncle Gibbs anyway.”   


There was unease in her countenance and you didn’t need to have a guide’s power to know that. “You should enjoy your anniversary dinner alone, mum. I’ll be fine with Dad.”

Tobias grinned and accepted the hug from his daughter. “I certainly have no objections. I love spending time with you, Em.”

Em was so relieved. “See mum, told you it would be no problem.”   
  
Diane kissed her on the head. “You didn’t have to do this. You come first.”   
  
“I know, mum,” Em replied dutifully. “You should enjoy yourself, I will.”   
  
Diane looked doubtful but kissed her daughter goodbye. 

Tobias waited until Diane was well and truly away from his door. “So what is it?”   
  
“You tell me, I keep seeing this cat, that no one else can see.”   
  
Tobias wondered if the bombshells would stop - just for the day. He hugged her close. “You already know the answer to that. I’m going to phone a friend to help.”

Even as he explained this he was phoning Tony. “Hey, I need you to meet me at the hospital. Em is coming online.”

_ Silence reigned for about a second. “I’ll be right there. Welcome her to the family. You are not in this alone, Tobias.” _


	2. Episode 2: The Plot Thickens

Tony stepped into the hospital room and saw Emily cuddled between Gibbs and Fornell but still awake. Tony got the impression that this would be an often repeated scene. It was clear that the young girl was freaked out by something and sought comfort with her close family. Tony could relate as it was a favoured trick since he’d bonded with Aaron. He did smile at seeing the tabby cat lying at the bottom of the bed fiercely swishing its tail as a way of trying to protect his little pride. He wondered how big the cat would grow as Emily aged.

Tony chuckled as the spirit guide was just like its human - fierce yet adorable. “What’s she called?”   
  
Emily perked up and whispered.  “Isis.”   
  
Tony smiled softly as he sat down in the vacant visitor chair. “A fitting name I think.” The cat certainly had a regal air.   
  
Emily smiled timidly. “So what happens next?”   
  
Tony answered her honestly. “Well, a lot will depend on you and what you want.”   
  
She looked startled by the idea and that saddened him. Tony got the impression from both Tobias and Jethro that Diane Sterling had a rather forceful and dominant personality. “Like?”   
  
Tony looked to both of the adults. He was talking directly to Emily but reminding both of the adults too of their rights. “Well, in the case of a minor coming online, the custody agreement is reviewed and takes into account the SG Centre’s report.”   
  
“Cool.”   
  
Tony looked at her seriously because that was said way too quickly and with a little too much relief for his liking. He was glad that Fornell and Gibbs had stopped feigning sleep. He got the feeling they were just as keen to find out the answer as he was. Tony asked the question he wasn’t too sure he wanted the answer to but he was the responsible adult. “What will it say, Em?”   
  
Em’ bit her lip, clearly nervous, and you didn’t need to have guide’s senses to know it. Tony didn’t force the young girl, he waited for her to clarify. He knew the danger of leading a witness in such a crucial situation.

“This sucks.”  
  
Tony held his hands up because he couldn’t pretend to understand. He’d never had a close relationship with either of his parents. “Hey - no judgement from me. I just want to help you, little guide.”

She chuckled because she knew he was telling the truth. “It’s weird. I’ve always seen you as a big brother.”  
  
Tony smiled softly and pulled her in for a hug, sensing her need for comfort. “And it’s a role that will continue, only now I will be even more protective. I can’t help it ... it’s instinct.”

She sighed knowing that Tony could be as tenacious as her daddy when he wanted to be. She twisted in Tony’s lap to tell her Dad - having the courage to say it now on the Alpha Sentinel’s lap.  “Dad. Mum loves me but she distrusts guides and I hate it there. It’s all I can feel in that house.” Her voice broke on the last part and so did the hearts of the adults in the room. When her Dad put his hands out she dove from Tony’s lap into his arms. Tony was glad because he’d happily give her as many hugs as she needed but there was nothing that beat a dad’s hug - or so everyone said.

Fornell crushed her into a fierce hug and even Gibbs managed to get up, wincing at the injury but that was secondary to his desire to comfort the young girl. Gibbs looked at Tony with anger in his eyes. Tony understood implicitly the anger and nodded. He would sort this - he would have done it for any young child guide but Em was family. He assured them. “I’ll sort it. No one is allowed to enter the room without me or Hotch as an escort.”  
  
Emily looked upset, thinking she’d caused the commotion. “I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”   
  
Tony lifted her chin up. “Hey, kiddo. You said I’m like your big brother, right?”   
  
She bit her lip. “Yeah.”   
  
“And big brothers sort things for their little sisters?” Tony asked gently, trying to get her see reason.   
  
She giggled as that was the stereotype. “Yeah.”   
  
So Tony gave her a gentle smile. “So that is what I am going to do. Do not ever think that you are a burden or a waste of time. Your Dad and Gibbs adore you and so do I. Aaron and Jack will too, once they get to know you.”

She grabbed him in a fierce hug and Tony let her. He had to smile at the way Orso, his spirit animal, decided to get in on the action. He was such a cuddle slut when he wasn’t being all angry and gruff.

~*~   
  
Gibbs looked at the exhausted girl curled up between him and Tobias. He’d always been fond of Emily but now there was more - she would be a child of his heart. He knew that bonding with Tobias was a formality. As his strength slowly returned, so were his senses aligning and they were all primed on the guide.

“Diane is going to kill us.”  
  
Tobias chuckled as he moved a hair from his daughter’s face. “Nah, she’ll have to get through Tony and Aaron and I’m not above hiding behind them.”

Sentences he never expected to hear, and that ranked up there for Gibbs. He spoke softly as he had no intention of waking Emily up. “We’re not hiding behind my son.”

He’d long since stop denying his heart on the relationship between him and Tony - if anything, the current events had cemented that.

Tobias pouted at him. “Hey, you’re the one that taught him how to be a badass. He’s learned every lesson well.”  
  
Gibbs did feel proud of the idea. “He was already a badass when I got him, I just built on it. Besides, don’t think that will change my mind. We have to face her head on. It’ll hurt Emily more otherwise and you know it.”

Tobias sighed. “I hate when you’re right.”  
  
Jethro closed his eyes with a contented smile on his face. He knew that Tobias would win his fair share of the arguments so he was going to savour this small victory while it lasted.

~*~

Meanwhile, Ziva was planning her own revenge on the people who’d ruined her life. Her fury had not abated one drop. It wasn’t enough for Tony to take her job, he’d ruined her and all over a stupid joke. It was not her fault that Gibbs had got shot - how could she have predicted it? Step one of her plan was implemented by having got Sergei’s attention.

Mossad taught you to use any weapon available to you. Plus, if you could manipulate someone into doing your dirty work - even better. It allowed you a layer of protection.

They’d be on the lookout for her - they wouldn’t have planned for Sergei. He had more to gain and revenge was always a powerful motivator.

There was a call from a number she didn’t recognise.

“Take a stroll in the park next to you.”

The call ended abruptly and Ziva bit back her anger at the rude manner. She reminded herself that she needed him in order to get her own revenge. It was just fate that their goals coincided. She grabbed her jacket and slipped several more knives onto her body.

“Hello, Sergei.”  
  
“Tell me more.” He demanded gruffly.

Ziva didn’t mind, she wasn’t one for small talk. “About Gibbs or DiNozzo?”

“Both.”

She handed him a folder, she just forgot to add the part about him being the Alpha Sentinel of the Area. If he wasn’t good enough to find it out on his own, it wasn’t her job to let him know.  “Here is what I know ... they whisked Gibbs off to a hospital once he was discovered.”

Sergei had a razor sharp grin. “That was careless, wasn’t it ... letting him be discovered?”   
  
She threw her hair back. “I was aiming for not too obvious.”

He perused through the files and closed them. He glared at her.  “I will finish the job you couldn’t. Did you get Daddy’s dispensation through the academy?”  
  
She hissed but there was no chance to reply as he’d already disappeared into the crowd moving through the park. She wished she knew just what Sergei was planning but then there would be no way she would have plausible deniability.

~*~

Tony was glad to be back home, he’d stopped by the hospital to let Fornell and Gibbs know what was happening. He’d dealt with more than one situation today ranging from the day job of FBI Assistant-Director to his duties as Alpha-Sentinel. “I’m home.”  
  
Jack ran to greet him. “How’s Grandpaw?”   
  
Tony smiled because his stepson was so concerned. “He’s sleeping under Uncle Toby’s watchful eye.”

“Good,” with a grin. “I made sure to ask him to read a story.”

Tony chuckled ruffling Jack’s hair. “Thanks, kiddo. Where’s your Dad?”   
  
And it wasn’t Aaron but Jessica, Haley’s sister, that answered. “He was called back to the office.” 

Tony groaned because he’d made it explicitly clear that Aaron did not go to work without him unless it was a dire emergency. “Seriously, did he say who was stupid enough to countermand the order on both of our files?”   
  
“Victor FitzGerald, although Aaron actually used a more _colourful_ variant.” Jessica replied and sadly that did explain everything.

Tony growled, rather like his spirit animal. “Stupid man, you’d think they’d learn not to screw with my guide.” In fact, Orso popped into view. Tony didn’t even blink. “Go and keep an eye on our guide, detain anything that tries to hurt him.”  
  
Jessica smirked. “Well, I am here and I don’t mind staying.”   
  
Tony kissed her cheek and looked down at Jack. “Hey buddy, I gotta go and make sure Daddy’s safe. You’ll be good for your Aunty, right?”   
  
“Of course.” He said,  highly offended at the idea he might misbehave for his beloved aunt. He wasn’t a silly boy if he did - then she didn’t bake cookies and that would suck.

Tony waited until Jack ran off to wash his hands. “Hey, guards will be posted here as a precaution.”  
  
Jessica nodded. “Go. We’ll be fine and I have the code for the panic room if needed.”   
  
Tony relaxed knowing that she had a good head on her shoulders. “Do what you have to do to stay alive.”

~*~

“Why has my guide been called into work without me?”   
  
The voice on the other side spluttered. “You work for me, DiNozzo, not the other way around.”   
  
Tony snorted amazed at the arrogance of the man. Once he’d dug down to the bottom of this he was going to make sure the Deputy Director understood just what a stupid position he’d put himself in. After all, it was only a fool of a man who would make himself an enemy of the tribe.

“If there is a hair out of my place on my guide’s head I will make what I did to the Reaper look civilised.” Tony promised calmly and all the more deadly as a result. He knew in his gut something was wrong - he just didn’t know what. He was pressing the Bluetooth activation on his steering wheel to make a call.

“Toby - are Gibbs and Emily secure?”

“Yes, Alpha. What is it?” Even Toby was picking up his anger and he was miles away.

Tony huffed. “Victor Fitzgerald ordered Aaron to the office without me and doesn’t seem to understand the implication. Worse, doesn’t care.”  
  
Tobias paled and so badly freaked out that Gibbs woke up.

“What is it?” His own Sentinel demanded to know.  
  
Tobias shook his head, focussing on Tony for the second. “Focus on getting to your guide, Tony. I’ll ensure there are agents here, and get Ellison and Sandburg on the phone. We’ll raise hell on your behalf.”

Tony snorted. “You know what? It’s like I’m talking to Gibbs.”  
  
Tobias snorted. “Hey, we’re pairs for a reason. Be safe.”   
  
“And you. Look after Pops, and my new little sister.” Tony ordered, having had so little of a family he fought like crazy to protect what he had now. He considered Aaron, Jack, Gibbs and by extension Tobias and Emily, family.   
  
Tobias looked at the pair who were actually on the bed. Gibbs' eyes were wide open, intent on listening to every bit of information. “I will.”   
  
“Who is it?”   
  
Tobias shrugged because it was his least favourite action as an investigator. His whole job was about finding answers and right now, he had none. “We don’t know but Tony’s instincts are primed to full and he listens to his gut now.”   
  
“Good. There’s no one in the hospital I don’t recognise.” Gibbs remarked, straining to hear something in the distance.   
  
Tobias smiled softly. “Are you saying your senses are fully online?”   
  
Gibbs didn’t shrug as Emily was currently using him as a pillow. She’d been exhausted after the emotional upheaval of admittings he would rather live with Tobias than Dianne. He felt hunted, he knew this was his enemy coming after the tribe - he just didn’t have a name.

_Across town, a gunshot rang out across the night skyline ..._


	3. Simmering nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Canon death of minor character.

Tony had heard the gunshot across town. The first thing he did was check on the heartbeats of Jack and Aaron, then the members of the extended family. He knew in his heart, some instinct or another, that the gunshot was relevant. He just didn’t know how. 

The news came in across the scanner, which he had primed to the local PD radio waves. He wasn’t naive like some of the law enforcement - and understood the value of cops especially as the first wave responder, as they often were when crimes were committed.

_ “Female shot dead, on the corner of 9th and 12th.”  _ The radio operator announced. 

Tony put his car into reverse and sped in the direction of the bullet. “Aaron, get to the shooting crime scene. There is something wrong and our senses will not calm until we figure out what.”   
  
Tony snorted at his guide’s response. “I don’t give a fuck about Fitzgerald. We will deal with him afterward. Or, I might just set Sandburg and Ellison on him.”

Tony wasn’t in a habit of getting other people to do his dirty work but right now, he had a lot on his plate. He had a relatively new bond with Aaron and Jack. He had a busy job, a newly online Sentinel and Guide just waiting to bond joining his pack. He now had a threat after his tribe, it had to be bad to set off his Sentinel so strongly. If that was the case, a pissant like Fitzgerald didn’t even rank close to the top of the priority list. 

~*~

Tony had made it to the scene and saw the Police cordon. He flashed his ID to the LEO’s and they immediately waved him through. He recognised the one detective from some old case when the team he’d been on consisted of him and Gibbs. 

Tony recoiled in shock as he knew who this was from just her perfume. This was Diane. Jesus, Emily had now lost her mother. This was a mess. What was she doing here? Why would anyone shoot her? The sad thing was it was more than likely she was shot in revenge against either Fornell or Gibbs.

When he found the perp - they would be subject to Sentinel justice. Tony would love to say that he could be just arrested but his instincts were too primed - in his mind, this was an attack on the tribe. 

The detective reported the facts as they had them, which sadly wasn’t much. “Sir, we don’t have the ID for the victim yet. Died of a sniper's bullet”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes because even if he wasn’t a Sentinel he’d be able to figure that one out. “Sorry lads, this will be one of ours.”

The local officers had already figured with the appearance of a Sentinel AD of the FBI, they were unlikely to be keeping the case. What they didn’t know was with how twisted the case was going to come - they’d be glad it was taken off them.    
  
Tony took in the scene, he would wait until Aaron got there to do an in-depth analysis of the scene. Still, he could run the rudimentary maths to figure the place of the sniper. “Have any of your officers checked that rooftop?”    
  
The Detective shook his head. “No, Sir.”   
  
Tony was running the problem in his head. The victim suggested a hit that was meant to hurt both Gibbs and Fornell. This would do it but did the perp know they’d just brought the whole tribe down on them? Why now? Did they know Gibbs was injured?”

Tony could scent something. “I need to go that rooftop. Walk with me.”   
  
They were back from the rooftop and Tony couldn’t categorise the scent. It was faint, too soft to truly find it. A car raced up to the kerbside. “Aaron - perfect timing. It’s Diane, Emily’s mom.”   
  
His guide felt Tony’s anxiousness to get to the bottom of this. “What’s the issue?”   
  
“Single gunshot wound to the head ... It is a replay of Kate’s death. It’s designed to hurt Gibbs and possibly Fornell. The only trouble is if it is targeting those closest to Gibbs - it’s not over.”

Aaron agreed. “It’s just beginning and you’ll be a prime target.”   
  
Tony snorted. “No, this person is a coward, and it’s reliving Gibbs’ worst memories. So unless they can get hold of the bubonic plague ... I’m safe. The nest is up there and I know one of the scents but I was too far away to judge what it was over there.”

Aaron shook his head because there should have been no way his Sentinel could have recognised one scent, in a city, from over fifty feet away. He didn’t say it because he knew that Tony worked so well because he didn’t know about certain supposed rules. “Let’s go up there. You okay?”

Tony nodded. “I’m not as affected. It’s going to hit Gibbs, and Emily and Tobias.”   
  
Aaron winced because as timings go, an outpouring of grief like the family were going to be hit with wouldn’t be great. It could bind them together but it could just as easily tear them apart - and that concerned Tony. As a sign of how the couple felt, they were shadowed by Tony, the tiger, and Orso, the mountain bear. They walked up the stairwell that would lead to the rooftop that Tony suspected their sniper stood on.

Tony said it softly. “I will identify the body. There’s no need for Fornell or Emily to see that until they have to.”   
  
“You’re a good man.”   
  
Tony sucked in a breath. “I don’t feel like a good man. I want to rip the bastard apart for daring to attack one of the tribe. Her death was cold, calculated and ruthless - makes me want to answer in kind.”   
  
Aaron was calm as he stood by his guide. There was nothing his sentinel could say that would make him doubt his man. “Is that supposed to scare me?”   
  
Tony bit his lip, and as they were on the stairs leading to the rooftop he could be honest. “It scares me.”

“You’re my equal in every way, you were a lawman before you ever knew about your Sentinel ... So you will do the right thing whether it is easy or hard.” Hotch explained as if it was obvious.

Tony took a deep breath and pushed all his emotions and thoughts away from himself. He was going to catalogue the crime scene in a way to support forensics and to do that - he needed to be focused. “You got the recorder?”    
  
Aaron nodded. This was the second time they’d done this. The team had been astonished by the amount Tony could glean from a crime scene by simply using his five senses. “Okay.”   
  
Tony stepped onto the roof. The scents were stronger and more obvious here. It wasn’t proof yet but Tony knew who they were looking for. His phone was in his hand. “Penelope, I need your tech wizardry. You’re looking for Sergei Mishnev and I want you to start tracking Ziva David. Oh, and while you’re at it, if you can discover the link between Victor  _ fucking _ Fitzgerald and Mishinev then the agency just might end up with a new vacancy.”

Hotchner snorted. “You figure out a way to legitimately remove Fitzgerald and you’ll be a cult hero by the bureau. Even his own son hates his guts.”   
  
Tony smirked knowing that was the case. Fitzgerald had made no secret that he didn’t like DiNozzo, or that he’d come into the agency as an assistant director, especially as he was an uncivilised sentinel. Tony’s response had been a sneer, and that if he didn’t get out of Tony’s office he’d show him just how uncivilised he could be. “Well, there is your incentive, my lady. You will be the one known as giving me the information.”   
  
“Your will be done, my King.” She said with faux seriousness and Tony could already hear her fingers clacking over her keyboard. 

Aaron looked to his sentinel. He could guess what was going on here but they needed to be smart and plan. They also needed to send a message about what would and would not be tolerated. 

“Say it.”   
  
Tony looked straight in Aaron’s eyes. “I can smell Sergei Mishnev. I’ve met him before and he smells strongly of vodka and this weird aftershave. It is distinctive as hell, only, there is another perfume intertwined with it.”   
  
“David’s.”   
  
Tony huffed. “In one.”   


“So are you waiting for proof?” Aaron asked. He wasn’t asking judgmentally, just wanting to know which side of his lover was going to win. Like he’d said before - he was Tony’s equal and wouldn’t judge the actions that his sentinel needed to take to keep their territory safe. 

Tony nodded. “I will be declaring a tribal hunt, so yeah, I want proof. I just know Penelope will find it. Jack’s with Jessica and has a full guard. We need to go the hospital.”   
  
“Agreed.”   
  
~*~   
  
Tony and Aaron drove to the hospital in one car, ordering one of the junior agents to take Tony’s car back to their house.    
  
When they got to the hospital room, they saw the guard who he’d ordered to be posted there. The minute he’d realised who was dead, and who was more than likely responsible. 

“Who was it?” Gibbs asked Tony straight up, knowing it was someone connected. 

Tony saw Emily curled up in Tobias’ lap. “You know who it was. Emily can feel it in her heart. Correct?”   
  
Tobias looked sad but he’d also known, feeling the hurt as well. Whatever he and Diane were like now - she was still the mother of his child. “How?”    
  
Tony hated giving this news when it was strangers. Today it sucked even worst. However, he was the leader of this tribe, and he would deliver the news. “She was shot by a sniper. It was staged to look like Kate’s death.”   
  
“This is not over.” Gibbs said, certain of that much. 

Tony didn’t give Gibbs any attitude because he was in turmoil. “Hey, I know who it is. I’m hunting them down and they will pay. Your job is to heal and settle this grief as a family in this room. Let me take care of arrangements.”   
  
“That is too much.” Tobias whispered. 

Tony shook his head. “Hey, you’re family and that’s the end of it. The scene is engineered to make you too mad, that you snap and go off half-cocked. So I’m not letting you see the scene.”

“Why would Minschev start now?”    
  
Tony sighed. “I have a theory and if it’s confirmed you need to be warned. Ziva. Her perfume was strong enough that I could still smell it on the rooftop so he’d been in contact with her in the last twenty-four hours.”

Gibbs snorted in disgust. “Oh, she's her Daddy’s daughter. She’s still using people as her weapon. Mischnev is Haswari’s brother. Simple enough to arrange a phone call. Meet, say I killed Ari, and that he can have his revenge.”   
  
Tobias looked up with anger in his eyes. “If that’s true...”   
  
Tony met his eyes with a glint. “Then Ellison and I will be going on a hunt. At the moment he’s focussing on Victor Fitzgerald because the bastard tried to separate my guide from this morning and I find that awfully suspicious timing.”   
  
Tobias thought about it. “It would fit. Bastard. What have you said to him?”

Tony snorted. “I told him if Aaron had a hair out of place on his head then I was going to make what I did to the Reaper look civilised.”   


Tobias looked at his own sentinel and could see a matching smirk. “You two really are cut from the same cloth.” 

Emily had woken up with all the talking. “They’ll pay.”   
  
Tony smiled sadly. “Nothing I do can bring back your mom but I can promise you that those who made it happen ... they’ll be found and brought to justice.”

_ His list of people to take care of was getting ever longer - good job he had people who could help. Ziva, Sergei and Victor were going to ever regret going against his tribe.  _


End file.
